By Your Side
by Jake Nickleby
Summary: When Jackson discovers some unpleasant and unwanted secrets, he realizes that he has abandon his immature habits, and finds himself dealing with the struggles of growing up.
1. Sleepless Beach

Disclaimer: All characters and events related to _Hannah Montana_ are owned by Disney Channel and It's a Laugh Productions.

* * *

Currently looking Cover Art commissions.

* * *

Chapter One: Sleepless Beach

Jackson could not get any sleep. He stayed up a quarter of the night, tossing and turning in his bed. He figured he could get more sleep while lying on the living room's couch. There, he slept half the night. However, at four o'clock in the morning, Jackson woke up again, unable to fall back asleep. Frustrated, he set off to the dark, deserted beach.

Sitting down on a small hill of cool, white sand, Jackson stared out to sea as he rested his arms on his knees. A light breeze whipped through his sandy blonde hair as he concentrated intensely on his thoughts. The black waves rolling onto shore matched his eyes. Both were filled with sorrow and concern, though his feelings and thoughts were more complex than the ocean that reflected in his eyes.

Today was the anniversary of his mother's death. He had thought by now he had gotten over her death and moved on with his life, but this year was different. A few days ago, he started rummaging through dusty boxes packed up in the attic. No one had been up there since his family moved into the house four years ago. Coming across a box full of his childhood mementos, he ripped off the packing tape. Inside, he found belongings he did not even know he had. Then that is when he saw it. His birth certificate.

Jackson always wondered why his dad never gave him the same attention and affection that his younger sister got. His dad never made him feel like he was really his son. Now he knew why. According to his birth certificate, he was not even his father's son. In panic, he shoved the birth certificate back into the box and ran out of attic. He did not want anyone to know what he had just experienced. He was never in the attic, he never found his birth certificate, and his father was still his father.

Now he wanted the truth. Who was his father? Was his mother pregnant with him when she remarried? These were the thoughts that were going through his head as he sat outside in the cool morning.

The sound of someone's feet shuffling underneath the sand came from behind him. He did not look to see who was coming, nor did he question who was approaching him. He had a good idea who was there. His younger sister, Miley sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around her legs. "You miss her, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he responded in a soft, low voice.

"But why?" she asked, lifting her head up. "I thought that you didn't care anymore."

"Miley, she was my mom too. Of course I care," he said, trying to control himself from yelling. "I just can't hang onto her the way you do. I had to let her go."

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Tears started to form in her eyes.

He hushed her, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him, lightly rubbing her arm with his hand. "It's okay."

They sat together without saying anything to each other for a while, thinking of the day their mother died. "Jackson," Miley finally spoke, "Why can't you be like this everyday?" He smiled at her and shoved her at her jokingly. "Hey!" she yelled, tossing some sand at him. Suddenly they fell silent again, smiling at each other. "Come on," he said. "Let's get back inside the house."

* * *

End of Chapter One

* * *

Author's Note: This fanfiction was originally written before the release of season two. So I apologize for any discontinuities.

* * *

3 September 2007


	2. Angela

For disclaimer on _Hannah Montana_, please refer to chapter one.

* * *

Currently looking Cover Art commissions.

* * *

Chapter Two: Angela

The sun was just too darn bright today. Everyone at the overcrowded beach was excessively cheery, except for Jackson. He worked double shifts at Rico's Surf Shop on the weekends, and with the lack of sleep, he was not happy at all. Orders were being made left and right, he could barely keep up.

Somehow he manage to make every request with no complaints, but expelling so much energy just made him even more exhausted. He was so thankful that Rico, his boss' son had not stopped by to bug him, and he prayed he would not show up for the rest of the day.

The crowd started to lessen, as most went out to the water or elsewhere. A group of teenage girls passed by the shop as Jackson rested his chin on his palm, barely keeping his eyes open. "Excuse me," he heard someone say to him. He opened his eyes to see a girl about his age, giving him a questionable look. "Sorry," he said, sitting up.

She raised her eyebrow slightly. "Had a rough night?"

"You could say that. What could I get ya?"

She was the most radiating girl he had ever seen. She had golden tan skin, silky black hair, and naturally full, pink lips. Her white sundress and brown sandals gave her a mature presence. "Um," she started, pressing her lips together while looking up at the menu board. "I'll have… three hot dogs, five medium sodas, and… two strawberry sundaes."

"Wow, and this is all for you?"

"Well, no. For my friends and me. They already headed over to the beach."

"Okay," Jackson said, ringing everything on the cash register, "That will be eighteen dollars and eight cents. Do you need help carrying all of this?"

"Nah, that'll be okay," she said, digging for change from the bottom of her matching beaded purse. He put the order on a large, red plastic tray and handed it to her.

"Well, hey. If you need any help, just ask for Jackson."

She smiled at him, and replied, "I will. Angela." He watched her walk off with the skirt of her dress floating behind her.

"Angela," he said softly to himself.

* * *

End of Chapter Two

* * *

Author's Note: Jackson is my favorite character. This whole story is dedicated to him. So there will be no Hannah Montana. However, Miley and her friends might show up. The idea of an original character just came almost out of nowhere. I imagined this whole romance between Jackson and this character named Angela. The actress I had in mind for Angela is Christian Serratos, who played Suzie Crabgrass on _Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide_. She had a very small part on _Hannah Montana_, playing the part as Alexa in the episode, "The Idol Side of Me". This fact will be mentioned in chapter four.

* * *

4 September 2007


	3. Volleyball Practice

For disclaimer on _Hannah Montana_, please refer to chapter one.

* * *

Currently looking Cover Art commissions.

* * *

Chapter Three: Volleyball Practice

Monday came and went quickly enough. After school, Jackson headed over to the gym with his duffel bag and volleyball uniform on. He wanted to join the volleyball team this year, and hoped there was still an opening for him. As he entered the gym he saw that the girls' team were still practicing.

They were phenomenal, though there was one player that stood above the rest. He saw her toned, muscular body from behind. Her high pony-tailed hair swished from side to side as she made a spike. Immediately, he recognized who she was. Silky black hair, golden tan skin… It was Angela from the shop.

When their practice was over, Jackson walked over to her. "Wow, that was amazing," he told her, completely stunned.

"Gee, thanks," she said without looking at him, wiping her forehead with her arm. She turned her head to face him. "Hey, it's you. Jackson, right?"

"Yeah!"

"So, you enjoyed the game?" she asked with a flirtatious smile as she played with the ball in her hands. She seemed more relaxed and comfortable than the day before. The other day, she was a bit shy and somewhat soft-spoken.

"Yeah, where'd you learn to play like that?"

"In middle school. Believe it or not, I started out as a cheerleader. I was pretty good at it, been made captain, and I enjoyed it somewhat. But I hated being around the other girls. Then I tried out for volleyball and I just fell in love with it after that. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm trying out for the boy's team."

"Really? Have you played before?"

"Yeah, just a bit. Only been on a team once in middle school. Won a tournament once."

"Ah!" she said with another smile. Why does her smiles look so flirtatious? Jackson thought. Maybe it was just him. Maybe it was just the way she was. Her way of being friendly and silly. Though he wished she would stop. "So you must be good."

"Huh?" And that is why I'd wish she'd stop, he thought. It's so distracting. "Nah, not really."

"Well, you'll really like the teams here. We even get to compete in national competitions."

"Sounds great," he said. "So, I'll see ya."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

* * *

End of Chapter Three

* * *

5 September 2007


End file.
